justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Esten Kei/The Gold Dance Glove - Season 2 - Black Magic - Episode 5
Welcome back! Well, before we begin, I have some serious stuff to fill you in with. 1. The programme will now be the same as the first season’s. That means that it’ll be more random. Like, I’ll upload the challenge and as soon as you complete, I’ll update. ' '''2. An alert for the Vampires’ team! Mikey, you now are on your own. Be careful! If you fail to survive until we reach the episode in which one of the dungeoneers is returning, the whole Vampire team will be totally disqualified and won’t even get a chance to return. Be careful! It’s all on you! ' '3. Remember what I said about the winner’s team? Well, I’ll now announce the prizes for the winner’s original teammates. Each teammate will get an high quality avatar requested and made from scratch just for them. ' '''4. JDSURVIVOUR dragged himself outta the game. Thanks for joining. He won’t be moved into our dungeons. He will be eliminated forever instead. Well, challenge time! Your challenge this time is to create an avatar based on a creation that YOU made within this competition! Here are your assignments : Bunnylove14 …………….. YoSoyAri’s coach from ep. 4 TheEmmaShow …………….. Matusmati’s coach from ep. 3 DemiLovatoFan44 …………….. TheEmmaShow’s coach from ep. 4 Jdisbae …………….. SonGotan25’s coach from ep. 3 SonGotan25 …………….. MikeyRocks33’s coach from ep. 4 Matusmati …………….. Bunnylove14’s coach from ep. 4 YoSoyAri …………….. JDisbae’s coach from ep. 3 MikeyRocks33 …………….. Startomas’ coach from ep. 3 .''' '''Good luck! And don’t forget, send your creations to my e-mail ( someoneexample10000@gmail.com ) asap cuz there’s a #JudgingNight coming! .''' '''TIPS: 1. The dungeoneers may do the challenge too. You can make an avatar for whichever coach in Episodes 3 & 4 you want. 2. You CAN post comments asking for people to vote for you. It is not against the rules. 3. Comment any questions about the challenge and I’ll try to answer the fastest I can. ' Your goal this time is to search within all the original JD avatars ever made and find the one that has the most colors in it. The monster with the most colors on the avatar they found will be the winner.' .' Witches: Bunnylove14AvatarSeason2.png SabrinaCarpenterLoveAvatarSeason2.png TheEmmaShowAvatarSeason2.png Zombies: JDisbaeAvatarSeason2.png SonGotan25AvatarSeason2.png Voo-doo dolls: MatusmatiAvatarSeason2.png YoSoyAriAvatarSeason2.png Vampires: MikeyRocks33AvatarSeason2.png In the dungeons: HeypplsOfficialAvatarSeason2Dungeon.png DCHookeAvatarSeason2Dungeon.png JustJaumePS4AvatarSeason2Dungeon.png JustVladik4kidesAvatarSeason2Dungeon.png ToalsAvatarSeason2Dungeon.png SatoTheScientist101AvatarSeason2Dungeon.png StartomasAvatarSeason2Dungeon.png '. .' '. Good Luck to everyone! BTW, ask anything in the comments. Also, the competitors can copy/use their avatars within the wikia. But if you use an avatar not meant for you or if you're not a competitor, it'll count as stealing. .' '. .' 'Community Voting ended at this point : Bunnylove14 ( 6 ) TheEmmaShow ( 1 ) DemiLovatoFan44 ( 3 ) JDisbae ( 9 ) SonGotan25 ( 0 ) Matusmati ( 0 ) YoSoyAri ( 3 ) MikeyRocks33 ( 2 ) 'Social Butterfly Challenge Results' The winner of this episode's Social Butterfly Challenge is ... .' '. Matusmati! Congratulations! Matusmati sent me the most colorful avatar which was ..... the Monster from Starships! This avatar has 8 to 9 different colours on it. BTW, most of u sent the Chiwawa avatar. The Chiwawa avatar has 7 different colours on it. 'Well, Congrats Matusmati! You just earned a +3 boost to your teammates' Community Vote scores!' That makes their scores : Matusmati ( 3 ) YoSoyAri ( 6 ) Congrats! .' 'Call-Out The most unwanted part is finally here. All the competitors may please stand before me. I will now call your names one by one depending on your performance on this Episode with best to worst. Called first with best performance this week is : 1st . MikeyRocks33 . You just earned a cup of magic tea to share with your teammates and get a +3 points challenge score boost! '''Yeah, that's right you got the highest challenge score this time! Well, I was stunned by your avatar! Your CV score was a bit low tho.. I gave ya a 9,5/10 and you got a 4/10 from the Community. '''You pass to the next phase! 2nd . YoSoyAri . '''Congrats! I really liked your avatar! It was pretty good. Ok, not perfect but good! Anyways, I gave ya a 9/10 and you got a 5/10 from the Community plus, the +3 points from Mat's butterfly. '''You pass to the next phase! 3rd . JDisbae . '''Congrats on the 3rd place! Your CV score was pretty high! It was a 10/10! Your Challenge score was a bit low tho... It was a 5,5/10 cuz it really seems like you didn't put any effort on your avatar... Anyways, '''You pass to the next phase! 4th . Bunnylove14 . '''I sadly ranked your avatar with a 6/10 cuz avatars are not about copying the coach's actual hair on a smiley face. Anyway, I appreciated your effort being your first ever time making an avatar. Your CV score is a 7/10. '''You pass to the next phase! 5th . Matusmati - TheEmmaShow . '''You are all here with the exact score of 11. I'll call your names to judge separately. ' Matusmati. - You had a good score this time with it being a 8/10! I liked what u made! Good job! Your CV score was a zero sadly... Anyways, you also got a +3 boost because you won the BFC. TheEmmaShow. - Very very good! I know that it wasn't your work from scratch but I liked the way you assembled it. I gave ya a 9/10 and you got a low score of 2/10 from the community. '''You both pass to the next phase!' 6th . SabrinaCarpenterLove . '''I wasn't stunned nor amazed by your avatar. Well, I appreciated that you made one but from now on, that there are no people who don't do challenges are left, you really have to step your game up in order to stay in the competition. Anyways, I give ya a 5/10 and your CV score was a 5/10 as well. '''You both pass to the next phase! 7th . SonGotan25 . '''Your avatar really didn't have a thing to do with the coach I assigned you with. You gave me crazy bright purplr hair and the avatar was straight, tightly clipped hair with a yellow hedwear. Your score is as low as a 4/10 just becuase of your effort which is something I really appreciated. But, this score wasn't enough to keep you standing.... Sadly, '''you are eliminated. 'Dungeoneer Activity Update' No dungeonee did the challenge for this episode. That means that their scores will stay as they were. .''' '''Currently in the lead : Startomas with a score of 10,5 .' '''Newly moved into the dungeons : ' '''SonGotan25 : 6,5 + 5 + 5 + 8 + 4 = 28,5 .''' '''Which makes SonGotan25 the one in the lead with a score of 28,5 'Episode 5 - Creations' b783466e-9dde-481d-ae00-a4fb25ddcdb3.png|'SabrinaCarpenterLove' Colors Avatar.png|'SonGotan25' - El. colorsava1.png|'Bunnylove14' COLORSBUNNYLOVE.png|'Matusmati' Episode5TGDG.png|'TheEmmaShow' JDisbae Avatar EP3.png|'YoSoyAri' Screen Shot 2016-04-09 at 10.21.24 am.png|'JDisbae' tgdgchallenge5.png|'MikeyRocks33' - 1st. .' '.